


Valentine's Day, part trois

by kissmeimirish (spockoid31)



Series: Deamus [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockoid31/pseuds/kissmeimirish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ending of that blissful Valentines, and 4 weeks later...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day, part trois

Title: Valentines Day, part trois  
Author: kissmeimirish  
Rating: Probably R  
Summary: The last few minutes of February 14th and 4 weeks later.  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and related characters belong to JK Rowling. I am just playing with them. (I'd like to think that they are having fun.)  
NOTE: Like Valentines Day, part deux, it would help to read the prequels.

\- - - - - - - - - - -

It's 23:45 on Valentines night, and I am right where I want to be, curled up in my boyfriend's dark arms.  
We've had a very full day, with lots of very good sex. We wanked each other off, then he fucked me, and a little while ago I got to stick a Jelly Slug up his arse.  
The only thing missing is sucking. Think about it: wanking, fucking- sucking obviously comes next.  
Dean sucked me off yesterday, about two minutes after he found out I love him. It's only nice to return the favor....  
I've got a stiffie before I know it, making a tent in Dean's sheet.  
"You horny Irish," comes a quiet voice.  
"Oh- hullo, Dean. What, don't like it?"  
"If you're gonna wank off, go over to *your* bed and do it. I've got to sleep in these all week."  
"I don't wanna wank off."  
"Ditto candy; it's also sticky."  
I pout a little, just to keep up my reputation. Then an idea comes in, slow and delicious.  
"Dean- where are those Sugar Quills you got earlier?"  
"Bedside table; didn't you hear what I said?"  
I reach over him for the bag and extract a Quill that is very reminiscent of Dean's penis.  
"Shay-"  
"Don't you wanna know what I've got planned?"  
He looks at me and I begin to lick the Quill like Dean licked me.  
After a moment or two, I glance up at him. His mouth is slightly open, and the tip of his dick is  
peeping above the sheet.  
"Shay."  
"Shh." I stick the whole candy in my mouth, save for the end, which I stroke sensually.  
"Oh, God," he whispers, eye glued to my mouth.  
"Who's horny now?" I say from around the Quill, which is quite hard to do.  
It's clear that he's too mesmerized to do anything, so I carefully replace the now-sticky sweet and tug back the sheet. I move down until I'm straddling his lower legs and he just closes his eyes....  
I bend forward a little and kiss the base of his cock. It jumps, and I smile, kissing further up his shaft. Soon I'm licking at his slit, my tongue flicking like a snakes. Dean quietly whimpers.  
Deciding it's time, I envelop him in my mouth, my lips sliding down his hard smoothness. Now comes the fun part: I start to twirl my tongue around his cock and watch him melt into the pillow. My fingers go to his balls and start to play.  
A boyfriend is a little like an interactive toy, only a whole lot better. They are so *fun* to play with!  
Apparently, we played too hard, cause Dean's moaning and coming in my mouth. I swallow it; it tastes like seawater and it's not that bad.  
Dean has little aftershocks as I clean him, remembering what he did for me.  
"Seamus- oh, God, Seamus," he whispers.  
"Now we're even," I say, smiling. He moves over so I can crawl next to him.  
"You didn't have to."  
"I wanted to- just like you."  
"What about you?" He gestures in the direction of my rock-solid erection.  
"I'll wank off, over in my bed."  
"No, don't go- s'okay, I can use the spell, clean it up. Here-" and his hand is around me, pulling and stroking and-  
Coming is so much better when you are snogging the person who's making you come.  
"Scourgify." All of the sticky wetness vanishes. "Seamus?"  
"Mmm?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, Dean."  
He kisses the top of my head, and me drift off to sleep.

\- - - - - - - - -  
4 weeks later

\- - - - - - - - -

Dean:

The last 28 days have been unbelievable. Even double Potions is wonderful, because I can hold Shay's hand under the desk for twice as long.  
Speaking of double Potions and a certain greasy-haired, hook-nosed overgrown bat, I think he knows about us. I mentioned to Seamus that holding hands in front of him may not be such a good idea, but he just shrugged. "Slithery old bugger probably thought he was imaging it."  
One of the funny things about our new- well, *relationship* is that Shay is suddenly a triple-chick magnet, due to his heightened 24\7 joviality. I can't really blame them; he's adorable when he laughs, but sometimes I wish we would just come out and say it, so these girls aren't following us all the time. Yesterday Lavender Brown followed us five times around the lake before she gave up and went back.  
"Seamus- when d'you wanna- let people know?"  
"'Bout what?"  
"About us. Only Lavender's driving me mad."  
He nods, slowly.  
"How about in three days?"  
"Three days?"  
"Yep."  
"What- how will we say it?"  
He just smiles that malicious smile of his.  
"You'll see."  
He bounces off to assist some third-years with their Fanged Frisbees. I follow him, slightly worried.  
"It's not gonna be embarrassing, right?" I ask once he's thrown it at one of Trelawney's tower window, and we've moved on.  
"Define embarrassing."  
"Like- you're not gonna wank me off in the middle of class or whatever?"  
"I wasn't planning on it, but I'll save that idea for later."  
God. "Seamus!"  
"Just trust me."  
Trust him. "Trust you. Okay, I can do that."  
I get a kiss for my trusting nature.

Three days. What's happening in three days?  
Let's see. Our report on Ichabod the Sane is due (fat chance), Ireland vs. Romania Quidditch game on the wireless, and I need to have my art class project picked. Unless he wants to shout, "Dean and I are going out!" every time Ireland scores, nothing else makes sense. Actually, the Quidditch thing doesn't either.  
I guess I'll just have to wait and see.  
Do I have to write to my family? Is Seamus gonna write to his? What would I say? "Dear Mum, Dad, Carla, Jack, Davon, and Josie, I'm gay. My boyfriend is Seamus Finnigan. Yes, he's the hothead Irish bloke who set fire to his pants when he came to visit. Love, Dean."  
I *don't* think so.  
"Dean!"  
I turn around to see Ginny standing there. She's twisting her scarf around in her hands and looks nervous. "Dean- can we talk?"  
I look around for Seamus, but he has disappeared.  
"Um-sure. What's up?"  
"Can we go over there?" She point to an alcove, which recently housed a large vase, before Peeves got to it. "Sure."  
It's only slightly warmer, and a lot more uncomfortable, as we're kinda pushed together and our elbows are brushing.  
"It's about what I said a while back, when we had that fight outside breakfast.  
"Yeah?"  
"Well- I'm really sorry, Dean. I shouldn't have said that, it was stupid."  
Was it? You were right, I *am* in love with someone else. And you were going to find out very soon...  
"I guess I'm asking if you'd wanna get back together again. I know it been a while, but maybe the time would have helped things.  
Oh, God. What do I say? *"Sorry, but I'm currently shagging my best mate, who happens to also be a bloke?"* No way.  
"Um. Well, see- the thing is, Ginny- I've already got another b-gir-person."  
He face seems to sink. "Oh," she said quietly, looking at her hands.  
"I'm really sorry."  
"It's okay. I should have guessed."  
"It'd be fine with me if you still wanna hang out, though."  
She just looks at me. Finally, she said, "Yeah, I would like that."  
"Okay then." I get up to leave.  
"Who is she?"  
Oh no.  
"Erm- it's a surprise." For three more days.  
"Oh. Okay. See you around, Dean."  
"See you."  
I walk up the corridor, feeling remarkably like a slime mold.  
And guess who pounces on me the second I turn the corner?  
"You look sad!"  
"Aargh- wait. Where the bloody fuck were you?"  
"Pointing some first-years in the right direction. They were trying to find Snape's office, poor things. I saw you talking to Ginny; what's up?" Seamus asks, a slightly worried look in his eyes.  
"What's up is she wants to get back together."  
"Oh." He's looking at me like Ginny was.  
"I told her that I was already going out with someone else."  
He seems to perk up, just a little.  
"You didn't think that I would really leave you for her?" I ask, smiling a little.  
"Not really. I did wonder a little, though."  
"Shay, I could never leave you."  
"It's comforting to know that." I hug him and he kisses me, one of those take-your-breath away kisses that he does so well. The kind that no one else has ever given me.  
All of a sudden, I remember we haven't done any wanking or anything for a three days, being so tired when we get to bed that we just hug each other and fall asleep. More precisely, my dick- and Seamus'- remembered.  
"Hey, what's this?" His hand has crept to my tented trousers.  
"Something else I am trusting you with."  
Very soon, we are slipping into a broom closet and out of our clothes. For some reason, I really, really want him to fuck me. Maybe it's a confirmation of my gay-ness, I dunno. I just know that I've hardly ever felt anything this strong before.  
I show him this by opening my legs and pulling him to me, leaning against the wall. His eyes widen slightly.  
"Are you sure? It won't be very comfortable here. And it'll have to be fast."  
"Then give me a sodding quickie, Shay, I don't care, just *fuck* me. I want to feel you inside."  
He helps me make a sort of stool to sit on, my back in the corner of two walls.  
Seamus has stuck things in me before (fingers, candy, etc) but somehow he had never really fucked me. Whenever we had sex and he asked if I wanted top or bottom, I always picked top, because I knew how much he likes bottom. But something was different now. Maybe it was wanking withdrawal, I dunno. I was a like a queen in heat, looking for her tom.  
"I don't wanna hurt you."  
"Seamus, I don't fucking care."  
"Have you got anything?"  
"Uh- shit, no."  
"Looks like we'll be doing this down and dirty," he says, with a gleam in his eye as he spits on his fingers.  
I spread my legs again, my cock nearly slapping my belly. When Shay's fingers are slick enough, he comes close to me and starts playing with my arse.  
By the time his third finger is in, I'm pushing against him and moaning so fucking loud, you could probably hear it in Knocturn Alley. He spits on his hand again and covers his erection with the shiny liquid. It's unbelievably hot, watching him spread it over his dick, seeing the precome ooze out.  
"God, Shay; do it now!"  
He puts his hands on my shoulders and slides rapidly into me. I shiver at the new sensation of being fully filled. It's absolutely glorious.  
All coherent thought that I had left instantly flees from my brain as it explodes in pleasure. He's fully sheathed and is thrusting, God, it's ecstacy...  
The thought that Seamus is fucking me in a broom closet, and the knowledge that I can make him come makes my dick tremble and my arse contract, pulling us both over the egde. We moan together, and he flops forward to kiss me, rocking into me a few final times.  
When we finish and he pulls out, there's an awfully big puddle of come on the floor. Filch *will* be pleased.  
"Dean- Jaysus feckin' Christ, Dean."  
"Oh-"  
"There's your quickie. Finnigan special."  
"Thank you so much, Shay. I love you."

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

Seamus:

I've never fucked in a broom closet before, and it's really not an experience I'd like to repeat. Well, unless we stake out a particular closet and turn it into Dean and Shay's Shagging Shack. Mmm, that sounds like an idea. Of course, that's practically what our little spot in the Room of Requirement is.  
We cleaned up and got out of there pretty fast. The last thing we need is Filch finding us in there, licking cum off each other. Dean's pretty tired, understandably, so we stop off at a bench in a back passage. He leans back against me and I cover us with my cloak.  
"Shay?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You're my first, did I ever tell you?"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I had no idea what I was missing."  
"You never fooled around with a little boyfriend?"  
"No, you're my first bloke. But I'm not *your* first, right?"  
"I've always had a tendency for boys, but I've only kissed two others, and- you won't believe this- you actually took my. Um. Virginity."  
One eye cracks. "No way."  
"Yup."  
"How did you learn all that, then?"  
"Self-experimentation."  
"Wow."  
And he's dropped off, just like that. Fast asleep. I shift a little so his head's in my lap and stroke his hair.  
Yes, Dean, despite all the stories I know you've heard about Seamus the Slut, you are my first. First love, first best mate, first sex, first really good kiss, first real relationship.  
I smile and lean back against the wall. Soon my lids are dropping too, and we're just two boys under the same cloak, alone in our little bubble of bliss.

"Dean! Oh my God, Dean!"  
My eyes fly open, and I look around wildly until they focus on Ginny Weasley, standing before us, looking shocked.  
Shite.  
"Oh- hi, Ginny." I say, trying very hard to sound cheerful.  
"What's- I mean- that was *you* two I heard?"  
"Heard?" Double shite!  
"A bit ago I heard two- people in a broom closet. I never thought it was-" She waves at us.  
"Are you Dean's- boyfriend, then?"  
Deep breath, voice steady, Seamus. "Yeah, I am."  
"Why didn't he tell me?"  
"One, he probably didn't want to shock you, and two, the whole school was gonna find out in three days. We've got a plan."  
She chews her lip. "So don't say anything yet?"  
"Please. Not even to Miss No-Gossip-Granger."  
I got a smile for that, and a nervous giggle.  
"You okay?" It slips out before I know where it comes from.  
"Yeah- yeah, I think so. I wasn't expecting this. Have you always liked him? Or is it the other way around?"  
"Dunno, really. I've got a hunch that I've liked him for a long time, but I didn't really know it till a little while ago."  
"What about him?"  
I look down at Dean, still sleeping peacefully.  
"Um. You'd have to ask him, when he comes 'round."  
"You mean you don't know?"  
"Surprisingly, no. He should wake up soon."  
Ginny blushes. "What- um- what was going on in there? If you don't mind, that is."  
"I'd rather not give you nightmares at such a tender age," I joke.  
"S'matter, Shay?" Dean is stirring.  
"Nothing. I'm having a lovely conversation with Ginny."  
Pause.  
"Ginny?!" He springs up so fast that my cloak flies across the hall. "Oh- hi, Gin."  
"Hi, Dean."  
Awkward pause.  
"Uh- did Seamus tell-?"  
"Yeah."  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."  
"Seamus says I would have found out in a couple days anyway."  
"Yeah, he's made a plan."  
Another awkward silence.  
"Someone tell a feckin' joke," I say.  
Thank God, she giggles, and soon we're walking down to dinner.  
Later, in bed, I ask Dean if he misses or ever missed Ginny.  
"I don't think so. You're really who I always wanted."  
"So- you liked me before?"  
"Always, my hot little leprechaun."  
I fall asleep in his arms, a smile on my face.

 

\- - - - - -

Feedback is bliss :)


End file.
